Leoladdin
by Ghost Archer
Summary: A parody of the '92 Disney film Aladdin, adopted from Mr. Cartoon. A young street rat named Leo finds a mystical lamp in Toon Agrabah and with it, becomes a prince after he encounters and falls in love with the town's princess at the marketplace. However, the royal advisor has plans of his own...
1. Prologue

**(I am in the theatre room with Jack Atlas, Clay, Kimiko, and Isabella, who is covered in bruises with a sling over her left arm watching The Polar Express when Gloyd and Rancis walk in)**

 **Me: Rancis, Gloyd.**

 **Rancis: Hey, Archer.**

 **Isabella: How could you, Orangeboar?**

 **Gloyd: Me? What did I do?**

 **Isabella: Thanks to you, Bella beat me senseless until Archer cleared things up and told her what you said.**

 **Gloyd: Hey, I said I was sorry.**

 **Clay: Well, you're going to have to do better than just saying sorry, partner.**

 **Gloyd: Like what?**

 **Me: I'll figure out your penalty after the movie.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, which is adopted from Mr. Cartoon)**

* * *

Leoladdin

Prologue

Main Cast

Aladdin: Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)

Abu: Chimchar (Pokémon)

Jasmine: Dawn (Pokémon)

Sultan: Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Jafar: Murdoc (Gorillaz)

Iago: Chicken (Cow & Chicken)

Genie: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)

Captain Razoul: Nappa (Dragon Ball Z)

Other Guards: Lumpus (Camp Lazlo), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog), Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Omniverse), Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum), Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb), & Cliff (CatDog)

Carpet: Remains the same

Storyteller: Korin (Dragon Ball Z)

Rajah: Regulus (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)

Prince Achmed: Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

Gazeem: Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy)

* * *

The sun is setting in the dunes of Toon Egypt and a lone figure on a camel is seen heading toward a town as he begins to sing on the way there.

 _Oh I come from a land,  
From a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home  
When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down, stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night!_

 _Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
are hotter than hot  
in a lot of good ways_

 _Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes._

Night has already fallen when the traveler reached his destination as the camel he rode on dropped to the ground in exhaustion as the traveler, now identified as Korin, slides off the exhausted animal and takes a bow before noticing the readers.

"Ah, Salaam and good evening my worthy friends." Korin greeted with a smile. "Please, please come closer…" The camera zooms in until it hits Korin in the face. "Too close, you're a little too close." The camera zooms back out to a close-up. "There. Welcome to Toon Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!" The cat suddenly sets up his stand with various items in stock. He starts showing the reader an old hookah. "Heh-heh. Look at this. Combination hookah and coffee maker, also make Julienne fries." He pulls out a potato from his pocket, places it under the hookah and for reasons unknown, fries come out when he lifts it back up and soon wipes them off the stand. "Will not break…" He continues as he lightly taps the hookah on the table. "Will not…" But to his disbelief, it falls apart. "It broke." Korin then pulls out a white box after throwing the broken hookah aside. "Ooh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." He pries a corner open and makes a raspberry noise. "Ah, still good." Suddenly, the camera pans to the right, making Korin give chase until he caught up with it. "Wait, don't go! I see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider… this." He pulls out a gold oil lamp from the sleeve of his cloak. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside, that counts." The camera pans again, this time to the left and slower. Korin rushes to catch up with it. "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young boy's life. A young boy who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" Korin then poured some shiny sand from the lamp and into his paw. Korin then threw the sand into the sky. "It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits with a dark purpose."

The sand Korin threw into the sky forms into a starry nightscape. The camera then tilts down to find the royal advisor, Murdoc sitting on his horse and Chicken sitting beside him. A streetwise thief named Eddy rides up to the pair.

"You… are late." Murdoc sneered.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one." Eddy apologized.

"You have it, then?" Murdoc asked.

"It cost me a few scams, but it was worth it." Eddy replied as he pulls out half of a scarab medallion. Murdoc reaches out to get it, but Eddy yanks it away. "Ah, ah, ah! First, the treasure!" Chicken then squawks as he pecks the medallion out of his hand "Ouch!"

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Murdoc said.

"What's coming to you! Awk!" Chicken repeated as Murdoc pulls out the second half of the medallion. As soon as he connects them together, the scarab medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of his hands, scaring the horses, and takes off toward the dunes.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" Murdoc commanded as they all give chase after the medallion until it stops at a large dune. The medallion then separates into two and they plunge into the dune. After a few moments, the dune begins to rise and form into a gigantic lion head, with the glowing points that are the scarab halves serving as its eyes. "Finally, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!"

"Awk! Cave of Wonders!" Chicken repeated.

"By the Gods!" Eddy gasped.

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp." Murdoc informed the thief. "The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" Eddy dismounts his horse and approaches the lion's mouth, acting as the cave's entrance. He chuckles lowly as he goes.

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" Chicken clucked until he and Murdoc are alone. He then whispers to him in normal English. "Jeez, where'd you dig this bozo up?

"Shhh!" Murdoc shushed Chicken with a finger to his mouth. Eddy reaches the cave's entrance, but is blown away by a roar of the cave's speaking.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave questioned.

"It is I, Eddy, a humble thief." Eddy answered to the cave.

"Know this: Only one may enter here." The cave warned. "One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." Eddy turns to Murdoc with a questionable look.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Murdoc commanded. Eddy starts to hesitate as he moves his left foot inside the cave. Completely anxious, he plants his foot down and so far, nothing happened. Relieved, he slowly continues his trek until he hears a second roar. He turns around to escape, but it was too late as the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal, trapping Eddy inside. Only Murdoc, Chicken, and the separated halves of the medallion remain.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The cave called out once more before its booming voice faded away.

"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We'll never get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it." Chicken complained. "Look at me. I'm so angry, I'm molting." He jumps up to Murdoc's shoulder.

"Patience, Chicken. Patience. Eddy was clearly less than worthy." Murdoc replied.

"Oh, there's a big surprise." Chicken said with total sarcasm. "That's an incred—I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we going to do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-" He ranted until Murdoc pinched his beak shut.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter." Murdoc said, remembering the cave's warning. "I must find this one, this… diamond in the rough."

* * *

 **(After the movie, I am outside in the rain watching Gloyd scrub away any tire tracks left on the racetracks)**

 **Gloyd: This is ridiculous… How long do I have to do this?**

 **Me: Just until all this rain stops.**

 **Gloyd: (groans) This just isn't fair. I already told Isabella I was sorry.**

 **Me: I guess it wasn't enough.**

 **(I notice Gloyd sigh in disappointment as he continued to scrub the track)**

 **Me: Tell you what, I'll make it up to you. Do a good job and I'll set you up on a New Year's date… with Taffyta.**

 **(Taffyta's room, the strawberry racer is reading a book when she suddenly sneezes. She looks around and shrugs it off)**

 **Gloyd: No way, you serious?**

 **Me: As serious can be, Gloyd.**

 **(This lifted up his spirits as Gloyd starts to scrub the tire tracks vigorously)**

 **Me: Well, that got him all fired up, despite all this rain. Well, I better get this prologue up and running. You readers may RRF if you choose and Happy Holidays to you all. Archer out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Marketplace Chase

**(I am in my workshop brainstorming for next year's stories when Sofia, Vanellope, and Alvin came in)**

 **Vanellope: Hey, have you seen Gloyd? We're supposed to be training with our lightsabers.**

 **Me: He's in the shower. I had him scrubbing the race tracks in the rain until it calmed down.**

 **Sofia: Well, when he gets out, could you tell him to come to the training hall?**

 **Me: Sure thing.**

 **(Sofia and Vanellope left while Alvin stayed behind)**

 **Alvin: What are you working on?**

 **Me: Oh, just some future projects.**

 **Alvin: Speaking of future projects, we should get some stuff ready for the New Year's Eve party.**

 **Me: I already sent the monks and Inklings on a snack run. I still have time to set up the decorations before I post this chapter. Want to help out?**

 **Alvin: Why not?**

 **(I leave my workshop with Alvin to set up the decorations)**

* * *

Leoladdin

Chapter 1: Marketplace Chase

The next morning in the marketplace, a young boy around 11 years old runs to the edge of a rooftop with a loaf of bread in his hand, almost dropping it. He has blue-green hair tied in a short, high ponytail with two short bangs on both sides of his face. His attire is composed of a blue vest, baggy beige pants and bare feet, complete with a purple fedora. His name is Leoladdin or Leo for short. Right now, he's escaping the guards because the bread in his hand was stolen, by him no less. He turns around and notices three guards (portrayed by Nappa, Kevin Levin, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz) follow him.

"Stop, thief!" Nappa called out in a threatening tone. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

Leo looks back at the guards, then down at the streets, then at the bread he's holding. "All this for a loaf of bread?" He asked himself.

Seeing no other way to escape, he jumps off and lands on two ropes strung between the buildings, with drying clothes hanging on them. He skis down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Once he approaches a window at the end of the rope, a woman shuts the shutters closed. Leo slams into the window shutters and falls to the streets, some of the clothing and a few awnings breaking his fall. Thinking the coast is clear, he pulls off the top layer, but just as he about enjoy his bread when he hears the guards.

"There he is!" Nappa shouted from the rooftops.

"You won't get away so easy!" Doofenshmirtz added.

"You think that was easy?" Leo asked tauntingly as three women (Sally Acorn, Lola Bunny, and Bulma) laughed at him.

"You two, over that way, and you, follow me. We'll find him." Nappa commanded to Kevin and two other guards (Lumpus and Boog). Leo simply took a beige sheet and wraps himself with it, assuming a disguise as he rushes over to the women.

"Morning, ladies." Leo greeted with an innocent smile, still holding the bread.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't you Leo?" Lola asked.

"Trouble? No way." Leo responded. "You're only in trouble if you get caught…" but as if on cue, Nappa grabs Leo by the shoulder and yanks him back, exposing him.

"Gotcha!" Nappa said as he eyed the now exposed Leo.

"I'm in trouble!" Leo exclaimed with fear.

"And this time…" Nappa said before his turban is pulled down over his face when a screeching sound is heard. Leo sees his faithful pet, Chimchar, who's wearing a blue vest and purple fedora, dancing on Nappa's head, laughing.

"Perfect timing, Chimchar, as usual!" Leo thanked the Chimp Pokémon, who responded with a simple "Hello". "Come on, let's get out of here." The two of them escape Nappa before bumping into Boog as they begin to sing.

 _Leo  
_ _Got to keep… one jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
That's everything!_

As they sing, Boog swings his sword at Leo twice. He dodges both attacks with the second swing destroying a barrel of fish. Chimchar blows a raspberry at Boog and dodges his attack. Afterwards, Leo swipes his belt, making his pants fall down, and runs off. Angered, Boog pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants and hops after him.

 _One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_

After escaping a sword swing from Lumpus, Leo and Chimchar scamper up a stack of barrels and crates. They kick one down on top of another guard, Cliff, who falls on top of the other guards.

 _Cliff_ _  
Riffraff!_

 _Doofenshmirtz & Lumpus  
_ _Street rat!_

 _Kevin_ _  
Scoundrel!_

 _Boog_ _  
Take that!_

 _Leo_ _  
Just a little snack, guys!_

Leo scampers to the top of a platform making the guards' reach of him near impossible as he evades their weapons being thrown at him by hiding behind a pillar. Then the guards start to shake the platform in an attempt to knock him off.

 _Guards_ _  
Rip him open, take it back, guys!_

 _Leo_ _  
I can take a hint, got to face the facts  
You're my only friend, Chimchar!_

 _Women  
_ _Who?!_

Leo jumps off the platform to certain and imminent demise, only to grab Chimchar's hands like an acrobat and swing into a harem with three young women (Amy Rose, Mai Valentine, and Kimiko Tohomiko) inside. Amy wraps a long ribbon around him.

 _Oh, it's sad Leo's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime_

Chimchar suddenly finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his cheeks full like a chipmunk. Amy pulls the ribbon off, making him spin and bump into a large woman.

 _Large Woman_ _  
I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got them!_

 _Leo_ _  
Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat  
Tell you all about when I got the time!_

With that, Kimiko pushes Leo and Chimchar out of the window they came in with just one hand. They bounce off an awning as they continue.

 _One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time, going to use a nom de plume._

The guards run past a performing muscleman (Zangief) with Leo mirroring his movements to remain hidden behind him until they make a mistake, exposing themselves to those watching. They slowly make their escape as the guards take notice.

"There he is!" Nappa shouted as he skidded to a stop, making the others bump into him from behind.

 _One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

In sequence, Leo and Chimchar race through a flock of sheep with the guards behind them and hurdle a man sleeping on a bed of nails. Of course, one large guard, Wario jumps too short and lands on him. Chimchar disguises himself with numerous jewels until a shopkeeper discovers him.

 _Villager_ _  
Stop, thief!_

 _Male Shopkeeper_ _  
Vandal!_

 _Leo_ _  
Chimchar!_

 _Female Shopkeeper_ _  
Scandal!_

 _Leo  
_ _Let's not be too hasty_

He is suddenly backed into a door surrounded by many guards. Suddenly, the door opens and a large ugly lady, Endive comes out and sweeps Leo off his feet.

 _Endive_ _  
Still, I think he's rather tasty_

Leo manages to tumble out of Endive's arms and wraps one of his own around Kevin, acting like he and the guards are all buddies.

 _Leo_ _  
Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat  
Otherwise, we'd get along!_

 _Guards_ _  
WRONG!_

With one shout, the guards dogpile the street rat, causing a large cloud of dust. As soon as the dust clears, all of the guards are in a scramble with Leo and Chimchar nowhere to be found. Nappa suddenly finds them sneaking away in a pair of barrels.

"Get him!" Nappa commanded, resuming the chase. They run across a flaming pit, followed by the guards, who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the heat-covered rocks. Leo and Chimchar then pass a sword swallower. Chimchar goes back and pulls the sword out of the swallower's mouth, making him choke. Chimchar advances on the guards making them retreat in fear.

"He's got a sword!" Dr. Eggman screamed in shock as Chimchar swings the sword defensively.

"You idiots. We've ALL got swords!" Nappa reminded them as he pulls out his own sword, followed by the others. Seeing he's outnumbered, Chimchar sets his sword down quietly and runs. Suddenly, Leo and Chimchar find themselves surrounded by guards left and right. Leo manages to escape by climbing a rope trick done on the street as the guards crash into each other as well as the performer.

 _Leo_ _  
One jump ahead of the hoof beats!  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump!  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster!  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster!  
(Take that!)_

The guards have chased the duo up a staircase and into a room. Leo grabs a random carpet and heads towards a window, ready to make a jump for it.

 _Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landing  
All I got to do is jump!_

Leo and Chimchar leap out of the window riding the carpet. The guards follow him out of the window, but they fall straight down to the street and land in a pile of fertilizer. Happy to finally escape the guards, the duo now use the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger.

"And now, my flame-tailed friend, we feast!" Leo exclaimed. "All right!" He breaks the bread in two and gives half to Chimchar, who starts to eat. Leo was about to take his bite when he notices two children, May and Max digging through the trash looking for food. When May sees Leo, she drops her find and tries to hide. Leo looks at them, then at his bread, then at Chimchar.

"Char…" Chimchar takes a big bite of his bread, but he sees Leo get up and walk over to the children. May pulls Max back.

"Here. Go on, take it." Leo gave them his half of the bread. May and Max giggle with delight. Chimchar swallows his bite and begins to look guilty. He walks over to the children and offers his bread. In delight, they pet the Chimp Pokémon.

"Chimchar." The flame-tailed chimp chittered before noticing Leo. "Char?" He sees him walk into the sunlight, where a parade is going on. They see the prince, Jack Spicer on his horse.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." One bystander noted.

"Another suitor for the princess." Another bystander added. Leo continues to watch the parade, but is startled as the two children come running out of the alley. Max runs out in front of Spicer's horse, startling it.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" Jack Spicer shouted as he brought out his whip and attacked the children, only for Leo to jump out in front of them and catch the whip.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Leo sneered.

"Oh, I'll teach you some manners!" Jack Spicer countered as he kicked Leo into a mud puddle. The crowd laughs at him.

"Look at that, Chimchar. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends." Leo told his pet. Hearing that insult, Jack stops and turns back to Leo.

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." Jack taunted him. Angered, Leo rushes him, but the castle doors shut in his face.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." Leo pointed out. "Come on, Chimchar. Let's go home." As they walk home, the sun begins to set and as soon as the sun is almost gone, Leo begins to sing.

 _Riffraff, street rat.  
I don't buy that.  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy? No sirree.  
They'd find out, there's so much more to me._

After tucking Chimchar in for the night, Leo pulls back a curtain to reveal a splendid nighttime view of the palace.

"Someday, Chimchar, things are going to change." Leo told the sleeping Pokémon with a sigh. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

* * *

 **(Alvin and I finish the decorations in the main hall. As we look over our progress, Gloyd comes by, fully dry from his shower)**

 **Me: Oh, Gloyd. Finished scrubbing the tracks?**

 **Gloyd: Yeah. Good thing the rain stopped. All that water almost shorted out my lightsaber.**

 **Me: Oh, that reminds me. Vanellope and the other racers are waiting for you in the training hall.**

 **Gloyd: Thanks for the heads-up. (leaves)**

 **Alvin: Wait. Why was Gloyd cleaning the tracks in the rain?**

 **Me: He lied to Bella telling her that Isabella called her some names. She already called and apologized.**

 **Alvin: Oh. Hey, I'm about to ask Brittany to the party. Any tips?**

 **Me: Just one: be yourself.**

 **Alvin: Thanks. (leaves)**

 **Me: I still got time to post this chapter. You guys may review, rate, and fav. Archer out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Marriage Troubles

**(The Ghost and the Twilight fly their way to meet with the Xiaolin Monks. The young royals are with the Ghost crew while the Sugar Rushers and I are with Anakin and Ahsoka)**

 **Anakin: So what's this I'm hearing about a Shen Gong Wu going off?**

 **Me: According to Dojo, the new Wu is called the Diamond Daggers. They have the power to absorb reflective energy and unleash it at the opponent. It's much like a weaponized version of the Reversing Mirror.**

 **Vanellope: A Wu like that could mean trouble in the wrong hands. Where is it?**

 **Me: Clay told me the Wu's somewhere in a forest in Springfield.**

 **Ahsoka: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get it.**

 **Me: Not just yet, Ahsoka. We need to grab some Wu first. (Opens com-link channel) Hera, you and the others go on ahead. We need to make a pit stop at the Temple first.**

 **Hera: (Open channel) I'm on it.**

 **(The Twilight makes a sharp right, heading for the Xiaolin Temple while the Ghost continues to Springfield)**

* * *

Leoladdin

Chapter 2: Marriage Troubles

The next morning at the palace, the prince Jack Spicer storms out of the garden and through the Sultan's chamber in a fit of anger.

"I've never been so insulted in my whole life!" Jack complained as he stomped past Iroh.

"Wait, Prince Jack! You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Iroh asked as he stumbled, but not before noticing a patch of his pants missing, revealing Jack's black-and-red undergarments.

"Have fun finding someone to marry _her_!" Jack yelled angrily before leaving the chamber.

"Oh, Dawn!" Iroh sneered in realization as he left for the garden to meet with his daughter. "Dawn! Dawn!" Before he got the chance to approach her, however, Dawn's pet lion, Regulus cuts him off with a piece of Jack's pants in his mouth. "Confound it, Regulus!" He tries to pry the cloth out of the lion's mouth, only to fall backwards and rip a smaller piece off. He looks at the piece in his hand. "So, this is the reason Prince Jack stormed out!"

"Oh, father." Dawn said as she took the cloth out of Regulus' mouth. "Regulus was just playing with him, weren't you, Regulus?" Regulus comes over and lets her pet him and hug him. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Jack, weren't you?" She takes her moment to cuddle with Regulus until she looks up to her ticked off father. "Ahem."

"Dearest, I really wish you could stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call." Iroh said. "The law has stated that you…"

"…Must be married to a prince." The two of them said simultaneously as they walked over to a bird cage containing over a dozen doves.

"…By your next birthday." Iroh finished.

"The law is wrong." Dawn sighed.

"Wrong or not, you only have three more days!" Iroh stated as Dawn brought a lone dove out of the cage.

"Father, you know how I hate being forced into this." Dawn retorted. "If I do decide to marry, I want it to be for love."

"Dawn, I want you to know that it's not only this law." Iroh let out a heavy-hearted sigh. "I'm not going to be around forever and well, I…" He gently takes the dove out of Dawn's hands, slightly upsetting her. "I just want you to be taken care of, provided for."

"Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own." Dawn replied as she swirled her finger in the fountain water, petting the fish. "I've never had any real friends." Hearing that comment, Regulus looks up at her and growls lowly. "Except for you, Regulus." Satisfied, the horned lion goes back to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Dawn, you're a princess." Iroh reminded her.

"Then, maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore." Dawn replied before splashing the water.

"Ooohhhh!" Iroh exclaimed and started stammering before turning to his daughter. "The Gods forbid you should have any daughters!"

Regulus looks up for a moment in confusion. Dawn glances at the dove cage before going to it and yanking open the door, letting all of the doves free. She watches them fly away.

* * *

Inside his royal chamber, Iroh starts contemplating on his daughter's decision to marry. "I have no idea where she gets it from. Her mother was never this picky." Just then, a looming shadow falls over him, startling Iroh. He looks up and sees his advisor, Murdoc. "Ooh, oh. Ah, Murdoc, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"My life is but to serve you, my lord." Murdoc said with a bow.

"It's this suitor business. Dawn refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end." Iroh explained as Chicken clucked and repeated his last two words. "Oh, ha-ha. A cracker for you, little chicken!" Chicken cringes in disgust, but Iroh stuffs it in his mouth before the former got the chance to react. Chicken starts grimacing as he struggles to eat, making both Iroh and Murdoc laugh.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Murdoc commented, making Chicken glare at him. "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem."

"If there's anyone in the world that can help, it's you." Iroh said happily.

"Ah, but in order to pull it off, it would require the use of that beautiful blue jewel on your finger." Murdoc suggested.

"Wait a minute, my ring?" Iroh questioned. "But it's been in the family for years."

"I know, but it is necessary to find the princess a suitor. Don't worry." Murdoc reminded him with a bit of emphasis on the word "princess". He then aims the viper head of his scepter towards Iroh. The viper head's eyes glow red, darkening the room as Murdoc's voice slows down and deepens. Iroh's eyes glow red with a hypnotized look. "Everything will be fine."

"Everything… will be… fine." Iroh complied in a monotone manner.

"The diamond, if you would." Murdoc requested.

"Here, Murdoc." Iroh complied as he gave him the ring. "Whatever you need will be fine." Murdoc pulls his scepter back and the room returns to normal.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys." Murdoc commanded.

"Yes… that'll be… pretty good." Iroh replied, still hypnotized as Murdoc and Chicken exit the chamber. Once they're outside of the room, Chicken spits out the cracker and gags in disgust.

"That's it! That is the last straw! If I so much as choke down on one more of those moldy, nasty crackers…Bam! Whack!" Chicken complained as he starts punching the air. Murdoc pulls down a rope, revealing a secret entrance to his chambers.

"Calm yourself, Chicken."

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" Chicken continues to rant.

"Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated, tea-guzzling baboon." Murdoc spoke over Chicken's complaints.

"And then I stuff the crackers down _his_ throat! Ha-ha!" Chicken laughed as the pair entered the chamber and slam the door shut.

* * *

Night has fallen and a shadowy figure walks through the palace garden. The shadow, identified as Dawn in disguise, reaches over to the palace wall and starts to climb it. She's suddenly tugged from behind by Regulus.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Regulus." Dawn apologized to her lion. "But I can't stay here and have someone live my life for me. I'll miss you." She starts climbing again, and Regulus helps her up to the top. He begins to whine and whimper sadly. "Good bye." She leaps over the wall as Regulus lies down, sad that she had to leave.

* * *

 **(The Twilight lands outside the Xiaolin Temple. We exit the ship in time to notice another ship land right next to us)**

 **Anakin: I don't recognize a ship like that.**

 **Me: But I can. That's the Rogue Shadow. And if that's the Rogue Shadow, then that means…**

 **(Two people and a teal platypus wearing a fedora exit the Rogue Shadow and notice us)**

 **Smoke: Archer?**

 **Me: Smoke! What are you doing here?**

 **Smoke: Arkham Knight, Kylo Ren and Nova Prime have kidnapped Perry's owners and friends and have taken them to Springfield Forest.**

 **Me: Hold up. Springfield Forest? That's where the Diamond Daggers are.**

 **Raven Queen: Diamond Daggers?**

 **Anakin: It's the new Shen Gong Wu that's revealed itself. The Ghost crew and the young royals are on their way to meet with the monks there.**

 **Smoke: In that case, we need to grab whatever Wu we can here and get to the forest right away.**

 **Me: You just read my mind, buddy. You readers may review if you like. Archer out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Street Rat and Princess Meet

**(Chuck has led us to Fortune Park, where zombies are swarming around aimlessly)**

 **Frank: Alright, Chuck. Where do you think the Sunstone Dragonfly is?**

 **Chuck: (Looks around the area) There, underneath the globe.**

 **Sonic: I'll go get it.**

 **(He zooms over to the globe and reaches underneath until a shuriken stops him)**

 **?: Not so fast. That Sunstone Dragonfly is mine!**

 **(We turn to the stage where an overweight ninja in a dark red outfit that revealed his belly button holding two shuriken)**

 **Chuck: Who the hell is that?**

 **Me: I heard of this guy from Raimundo. His name's Tubbimura. He may be a bit portly, but despite that, he can move pretty quickly.**

 **Tubbimura: Correct. And now, I shall take what's mine and go.**

 **Cody: (Aims his blaster) Guess again!**

 **(Rex and Cody fire their blasters at Tubbimura, which the ninja dodges. Chuck takes the chance to run to a set of stairs and call out to Sonic)**

 **Chuck: Sonic! I'm open!**

 **(Sonic throws the Sunstone Dragonfly to Chuck. Tubbimura attempts to intercept it, causing the two of them to catch it simultaneously)**

 **Chuck: Back off, fatso! This thing is mine!**

 **Tubbimura: Fine! We will settle this with a Xiaolin Showdown! My Fist of Tebigong against your Eye of Dashi!**

 **Chuck: The game is a Fortune City favorite: Terror is Reality. First one to slay five hundred zombies wins.**

 **Tubbimura: Agreed! Let's go.**

 **Chuck & Tubbimura: Xiaolin Showdown!**

 **(The area around us transforms into a stunt park with Chuck and Tubbimura standing in the center. The rest of us are stationed in a set of bleachers with a scoreboard above. Chuck and Tubbimura look to their left and their right and notice around a hundred zombies surrounding them. They give each other a scowl)**

 **Chuck & Tubbimura: Gong Yi Tanpai!**

* * *

Leoladdin

Chapter 3: Street Rat and Princess Meet

The next morning after Dawn makes her late night getaway from the palace, we find Leo and Chimchar in the streets up their old tricks again. They're on top of the awning of a fruit stand.

"Alright, Chimchar, you're on." Leo told his Pokémon buddy as the flame-tailed chimp dips over the edge of the awning and glances at the proprietor.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." The stand's owner told some passersby before noticing Chimchar grab a melon and hang there. "Hey! Get your paws off that."

"Blah-blah-blah!" Chimchar taunted.

"Why, you little… Get away from here, you filthy ape!" The owner angrily shouted as he pried the melon away from Chimchar. Leo takes his chance to dip down and snatch another melon from the stand.

"Bye-bye!" Chimchar zings back up, allowing the proprietor to take the melon to the front and place it on a stack. He then looks confused, almost like he's done this before.

"Nice job, Chimchar. Breakfast is served." Leo complimented his pet as they went to the rooftop to break open the melon and eat. Meanwhile, a disguised Dawn is walking through the streets.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver." One shopkeeper said, presenting a brass pot.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" Another shopkeeper called out.

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." A third shopkeeper charmed her, which worked until a fourth shopkeeper thrusted a fish in her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch them, you buy them!" The fish shopkeeper said. Dawn starts backing away slowly.

"Uh, thanks, but no." She declined as he backed away, unintentionally bumping into a fire eater, startling him into swallowing his fire. "Oh, excuse me." The fire eater then swallows the fire and burps it from his mouth. Dawn responds with a disgusted cringe. The fire eater then taps his stomach, pleased with the result. Leo then sees her and starts to get a strange look in his eyes. "I'm really, very sorry."

"Wow!" Leo sighed, showing that he's deeply in love with her. Dawn pulls the hood of her cloak over her head. Chimchar sees his owner and jumps on his shoulder, waving his hand in front of his Leo's face.

"Uh-oh. Hello? Hello?" Chimchar called out, but no response. Dawn sees a little homeless boy reaching for a piece of fruit from the stand.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." Dawn picks up an apple from the cart and gives it to the child, causing the stand owner to take notice.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." The proprietor informed her. Dawn turns around, mystified.

"Pay?" Dawn questioned as the owner grabbed her by the arm.

"No one, and I mean no one steals from my cart!" The fruit stand owner reminded her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir, but I don't have any money." Dawn replied.

"Then that makes you a thief!" The owner shouted as he dragged her by the hand to an empty part of the stand and pins it to the table with the intent to chop it off. Leo takes notice of the encounter.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I could ask the Sultan for some." Dawn pleaded.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" The owner pulls out a sword and raises it in the air.

"No, no please!" Dawn cried for mercy as the owner brings down the sword, only for it to be stopped by Leo.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found her." Leo innocently thanked the owner and turned his attention to Dawn. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What are you doing?" Dawn whispered to him.

"Just play along." Leo whispered back before the stand owner stopped him.

"You know this girl?" The owner asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. She is my sister. She can be a bit cuckoo at times." Leo answered as he circled a finger around his ear. Dawn is shocked at his response. The stand owner grabbed him by the vest.

"She said she knew the Sultan." The owner countered.

"That's because she mistook my chimp for the Sultan." Leo replied as he got his grip off his vest and motioned to Chimchar. The Chimp Pokémon was picking a pocket before noticing and quickly straightens up. Dawn, deciding to play along, kneels down and bows to Chimchar.

"Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" Dawn asked, keeping her innocent act.

"Well, blah-blah-blah-blah." Chimchar replied, acting like a Sultan, tapping Dawn's head.

"Pretty disappointing, don't you think?" Leo asked as he leaned forward, picking up another apple from the cart with his right foot. "But, no harm, no fowl." He then gives the apple back to the owner and walks over to Dawn. "Come on, sis. Let's take you to the doctor."

"Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" Dawn asks a nearby Camerupt, still acting silly.

"No, no, no. Not that one." Leo replied and turns his attention to Chimchar, whose vest pockets are bulging. "Come on, Sultan. Let's go." To everyone's surprise, as soon as Chimchar bows to the crowd, everything he managed to steal from the cart spills out.

"Huh? What's going on?" The owner asked as the flame-tailed chimp hurriedly picks up what he could carry and runs off with Leo and Dawn. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Murdoc's lab, Chicken is running on a treadmill-like gear in a strange contraption. A storm can be seen brewing at the top of the contraption.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, can't we just wait for an actual storm?" Chicken asked, feeling exhausted.

"Save your breath, Chicken. Faster!" Murdoc replied as he placed Iroh's ring in the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." Chicken complied as he picked up the pace. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring and passes through the hourglass below. The sands inside begin to swirl and form the Cave of Wonders at the top.

"Ah, sands of time, reveal to me one who can enter the cave." The malicious advisor requested as the sands drop to the bottom in a storm, which shows Leo climbing a ladder, followed by Dawn in her cloak. "Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!"

"That's him?! That's the clown we've been waiting for?!" Chicken questioned before he loses his footing and gets sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Murdoc asked as Chicken is launched from the contraption and slams into the wall upside-down.

"Swell." Chicken wheezed, followed with a low cough as he fell to the floor. Murdoc laughs evilly as the camera zooms in on the sandstorm with the image of Leo inside.

* * *

 **(Fortune Park returns to normal with the zombies around us slain and Tubbimura on the ground in defeat.)**

 **Tubbimura: Not bad, for your first showdown.**

 **Chuck: What can I say? Zombie slaying is my specialty.**

 **Tubbimura: But of course. We will meet again. (Leaves)**

 **Vanellope: Good riddance. I was getting tired of that guy.**

 **Rex: Look! The sun's going down.**

 **(We look and see Capt. Rex was right. We see the sun going down)**

 **Frank: Crap! We need to get out of here!**

 **Cody: Wait a minute. Why do we need to leave?**

 **Chuck: No time! We need to find a way out of here!**

 **Me: We can take the gunship parked on the hotel roof. Come on!**

 **(We make our way to the Fortune City Hotel roof, where the gunship is parked. We board it and take off, with Dojo transforming and taking off as well)**

 **Rex: I'm not one to be impatient, but why did we need to leave? All I said was that the sun's going down.**

 **Chuck: Well, let's just say that zombies tend to get stronger and hungrier at night.**

 **Sofia: Whoa! That sounds scary.**

 **Me: Scary is right, princess. That matter aside, we've got two of the Shen Gong Wu now. All that's left is the Spectral Flute in Los Perdidos.**

 **Chuck: My daughter Katey and I know a guy there, a mechanic named Nick Ramos. Our first greeting may not have been friendly, but we got along nonetheless. We have been looking in a Phenotrans facility for a cure to the zombie parasite and evidence to clear me of suspicion when I was framed for the Fortune City outbreak. But our chances at finding the cure were lost, as was the facility. But it turns out, the cure was within Nick the whole time.**

 **Cody: A cure?**

 **Frank: Yep. And it was enough to put Phenotrans out of business for good.**

 **Me: Who would've thought a cure for an infection would be inside a person's blood? (Sighs) We should get to Los Perdidos while we can. You readers may rate/review/fav/follow. Archer out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Leo Arrested

**(After returning the stolen Shen Gong Wu to the Xiaolin Temple, we come back to the base and I return to my workshop to do some brainstorming)**

 **Me: Let's see, which story should I update next?**

 **(I hear a knock on the door)**

 **Me: Come in.**

 **Luna: (Enters with Tinker Bell and Zarina) Do you have a minute to talk?**

 **Me: Luna, Tink, Zarina. I was just doing some brainstorming. What is it you want?**

 **Zarina: We heard about what happened at the train yard from Rocket.**

 **Me: Oh, he told you?**

 **Tinker Bell: Yeah. It's not like Chase to hire someone like Ultron.**

 **Me: You're right.**

 **Luna: Hey, Leo and I are about to head out for a few minutes. Care to join us?**

 **Me: Why not? I could use some leisure time away from the base. Besides, someone's got to post this new chapter.**

* * *

Leoladdin

Chapter 4: Leo Arrested

After making their getaway at the marketplace, Leo climbs to the roofs and helps Dawn up to join him and Chimchar.

"Almost there." Leo told her as he got off the ledge. Dawn gets off the ledge, but loses her balance. Thankfully, Leo was there to catch her. They look in each other's eyes for a moment before Dawn speaks up.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Dawn thanked him, remembering what he did to help her.

"Uh, forget it." Leo replied as he went over to Chimchar, who gave him a pole. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" He asked her as he pole-vaulted to another building with the flame-tailed chimp hanging on.

"Is it that obvious?" Dawn asked.

"Well, you do kind of stand out." Leo replied, staring at Dawn dreamily for a moment before snapping back to reality. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Toon Agrabah can be." He lowers a long wood plank to make a bridge for Dawn, only to see her pole-vault right over him just as he leans down to adjust it.

"I'm a fast learner." Dawn told him as she tossed him the pole she used. Leo stared in surprise while Chimchar's jaw dropped.

"Right." Leo said as he gave the pole to Chimchar, who looks at the pole then at him and Dawn with a frown.

"Come on, this way." Leo directed as he led her up the rubble-littered stairs of a building, dodging the planks and beams along the way. "Whoa, watch your head there. Be careful."

"Is this where you live?" Dawn asked about his place.

"Yep, just me and Chimchar. Come and go as we please." Leo told her.

"Fabulous." Dawn commented with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, it's not much…" Leo began as he pulled back the curtain to reveal the view of the place at in front of the setting sun. "…but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Dawn looks at the view of the palace and her look of amazement quickly turns into one of worry.

"Oh, it's wonderful." Dawn complimented as she turned away and sat down.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servant and valets…" Leo rambled.

"Oh, sure; people who tell you where to go or how to dress." Dawn sighed.

"It's better than here; always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Leo said.

"You're not free to make your own choices." Dawn said.

"Sometimes you feel so…"

"You're just…"

"Trapped." Leo and Dawn said simultaneously. They look at each other, realizing the two of them are perfect for one another. Leo then noticed himself in dreamland and breaks the look.

"So, where're you from?" Leo asked as he takes the apple from Chimchar and rolls it down his arm into Dawn's hands.

"What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back." Dawn replied as Leo took a bite of his apple.

"Really? How come?" Leo asked as he gave his bitten apple to Chimchar, who scowls in disgust. Leo walks over and sits next to Dawn.

"My father's forcing me to get married." Dawn answered.

"That's… that's awful." Leo said astounded. Chimchar reaches over, intending to take the apple from Dawn, but Leo notices. "Chimchar!" the flame-tailed chimp races up to a higher point, screeching and complaining along the way.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, Chimchar says, uh… that's not fair." Leo told her, puzzling the Fire-Type.

"Oh, did he?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, of course." Leo replied.

"And does Chimchar have anything else to say?" Dawn asked.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." Leo answered.

"Oh, boy." Chimchar groaned and assumed a stance reminiscent to the Thinker.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." Dawn told him. The two start getting closer and closer. Leo leans in to kiss her, but was cut off by Cliff's voice.

"Found you!" Cliff shouted.

"They're after me!" Leo and Dawn shouted in unison and look at each other. "They're after you?" The guards then slice their way through the beams.

"My father must've sent them to…" Dawn said with worry before Leo cut her off.

"Do you trust me?" Leo asked.

"What?" Dawn gasped.

"Do you trust me?" Leo repeated, holding out his hand.

"Yes." Dawn replied quietly as she took Leo's hand.

"Then jump!" Leo shouted as the trio leapt from the building and fell through a hole in the roof of another building and land in a pile of salt. They attempt to escape, but their exit is blocked by Nappa.

"We sure have a habit of running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Nappa growled before Chimchar pulls his turban over his head like before, giving Leo the chance to elbow him in the stomach and escape his grip.

"Run!" Leo shouted as he and Dawn make their escape, but the exit is blocked by the other guards. "Go! Get out of here!" Nappa manages to snatch Chimchar off of his head and throw him into a vase. Just as Leo and Dawn run past, Nappa grabs Leo by the vest.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy." Nappa informed him as he tossed the street rat to the others. Kevin and Doofenshmirtz grab him by the arms.

"Hey, get off of me!" Leo shouted as he struggled to break free.

"Let him go!" Dawn demanded.

"Well, look what we have here, fellas. A street mouse!" Nappa told his men as he throws her down. He and the guards laugh while Leo looks on. Dawn stands up.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess." Dawn commanded them as she pulls down the hood of her cloak. Upon noticing the princess, the guards stop and bow, forcing Leo to bow as well.

"Princess Dawn." Nappa greeted.

"The princess?" Leo asked in complete surprise, looking up.

"The princess?" Chimchar chittered, peeking out from the vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Nappa asked with concern.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!" Dawn commanded.

"Well, I'd be happy to, princess, except my orders come from Murdoc. You'll have to take it up with him." Nappa requested as the guards drag Leo out, bowing as they go.

"Believe me, I will." Dawn replied, looking really upset.

* * *

Inside the palace, Murdoc is coming out of his hidden chambers. He carefully slides the door shut, but Dawn storms in before he gets the chance to close it.

"Murdoc?" Dawn looked around for the advisor.

"Oh, uh, princess." Murdoc hastily turns around and slams the door shut, unintentionally pinning Chicken inside the frame.

"Awk! Murdoc, I'm stuck!" Chicken whispered loud enough for Murdoc to hear his warning, but he was ignored.

"How may I be of service to you?" Murdoc asked as he spreads out his cape, hiding the door.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders." Dawn told Murdoc.

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Toon Agrabah. The boy was a criminal." Murdoc replied.

"And what was his crime, exactly?" Dawn demanded.

"I can't breathe, Murdoc!" Chicken wheezed from the door.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course." Murdoc answered the princess' question.

"Murdoc, if you could just…" Chicken demanded, but was met with a kick back inside the door as it slams shut. "OW, that hurt!"

"He would never kidnap me! I ran away!" Dawn replied.

"Oh, dear! How frightfully upsetting. If only I had known sooner." Murdoc sighed somberly.

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked with concern.

"This may come as a shock to you, but the boy's sentence is already being carried out." Murdoc informed her.

"What sentence?" Dawn asked. It was with the most sinister tone that Murdoc gave his answer.

"Exile…" He told her. Dawn gasped. "…To the farthest reaches of the desert."

"No!" Dawn whispered as she collapsed to the floor.

"I am exceedingly sorry, princess." Murdoc humbly apologized.

"How could you?" Dawn asked him with anger in her voice as she runs out of the room crying. Chicken finally manages to make it through the door. He climbs up Murdoc's cape and perches on his shoulder, coughing.

"So, how'd it go?" Chicken asked.

"I think she took it rather well." Murdoc replied as he and Chicken smile sinisterly.

* * *

Outside in the palace garden, Dawn is crying over the fact that Leo is about to be exiled. She is approached by her lion, Regulus. The lion comforts her.

"It's all my fault, Regulus." Dawn sobbed as she wiped away the tears with her hand. "I didn't even know his name." Dawn hugged Regulus, still sobbing.

* * *

 **(Leo, Luna and I came out of a movie theater in Gotham after watching Batman V Superman)**

 **Leo: Yahoo! What a movie!**

 **Me: Yeah! I never imagined Batman and Superman battling it out.**

 **Luna: It's a shame Superman died in the movie. I always looked up to him.**

 **Leo: Yeah, that part almost put me to tears.**

 **(A bunch of police cars zoom right past us)**

 **Luna: What's with all of those police cars?**

 **Leo: Beats me.**

 **(I notice Commissioner Gordon about to enter his patrol car)**

 **Me: Let's ask him. Hey, wait!**

 **Gordon: What do you want?**

 **Leo: What's going on? Where are those police cars going?**

 **Gordon: The officers in the Diamond District got word of a murder in the Royal Hotel. I'm heading there to meet with them now.**

 **(Gordon drives off, leaving the three of us alone)**

 **Luna: A murder?**

 **Leo: That doesn't sound good.**

 **Me: I agree. You two need to get back to the studio.**

 **Leo: But how do we…?**

 **Me: I made arrangements for Fox and Falco to pick you up. In the meantime, stay here. This is for your own safety.**

 **Luna: Where are you going?**

 **Me: Where else? I'm heading to the hotel to have a look at the scene. You readers may RRF if you choose. Archer out.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Cave of Wonders, Part 1

**(The Great Fox arrives outside of the base Frieza referred to. Everyone I've gathered steps out of the ship wearing special oxygen masks to keep from breathing the toxic air. We notice Frieza and the Ginyu Force standing outside with anti-gas masks on. The Signers are seen within an airtight barrier.)**

 **Recoome: You sure took your time getting here.**

 **Fox: One can never be too prepared.**

 **Jeice: Yeah, especially if you're preparing for your demise, which will surely come eventually!**

 **Ginyu: Shut your trap, Jeice!**

 **Frieza: You'll have to forgive them. They tend to fight often.**

 **Me: Typical.**

 **Frieza: But back to the main topic. Your five friends are inside that airtight prison over there. Don't worry about their Crimson Dragon powers. I chose to wait so you can witness it for yourselves.**

 **Me: Get real, Frieza! Your plans never worked and they never will!**

 **Frieza: Those times I was thwarted by that meddlesome Saiyan monkey! But since he isn't here right now, this time will be completely different.**

 **Me: Oh, it will be different. Frieza, I challenge you to a six-on-six showdown! If we win, you let our friends go right away!**

 **Ginyu: Fine! But what do we get if we win?**

 **Me: You take me instead.**

 **Frieza: Fair enough. The contest shall be a free-for-all Martial Arts match. Powers are only allowed if necessary. First team knocked off the arena loses.**

 **(Everyone else backs away so that the Xiaolin Dragons, Sofia and I are facing Frieza and the Ginyu Force. The terrain then rises up to the point where we are standing above the toxic clouds. Yusei uses his Duel Disk to project a scoreboard)**

 **Me: Yusei's Duel Disk will keep track of eliminations until all is done.**

 **Ginyu: Fine. It's been a while since I've been in a fight. This will be fun.**

 **All 12: Gong Yi Tanpai!**

* * *

Leoladdin

Chapter 5: The Cave of Wonders, Part 1

Inside the palace dungeon, Leo is seen chained to the wall where the moon's light shone through the window above. He sees a pair of rats scurry by his feet.

"All this time, she was the princess. I don't believe it." Leo said to himself. "I must've sounded so stupid to her." He then noticed Chimchar appearing from the window. "Chimchar! Down here! I'm glad you're here. Come on and help me out of these things." At first, the Fire-Type complied, but he then stops and begins to chatter wildly. He then wraps a nearby cloth around his head and makes his eyes big, imitating the princess.

"Hey, don't blame me if she was in trouble." Leo defended. "If anything, being arrested was worth having the chance to meet someone like her." Chimchar then leapt onto Leo's shoulder and used some small tools to pick the locks on Leo's shackles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chimchar chattered.

"Don't worry. I'll never see her again. After all, I'm a street rat and the law is that she has to marry a prince. She deserves it." Leo admitted, just as Chimchar successfully unlocked Leo's shackles, freeing him. Leo rubs his wrists to relieve the uncomfortable feeling of the shackles. "I'm… I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." The two hear an elderly voice not too far from them. They notice an old man in a cloak, one they've never seen before.

"Who are you?" Leo questioned.

"Oh, like you, I'm just a lowly prisoner. But if we work together, perhaps we can be more." The old man told him.

"Go on." Leo nodded.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Enough to even impress your princess, I'd wager." He explained as he turned his back just as Chicken pops out of Murdoc's disguise.

"Murdoc, can you hurry this up? It's sweltering in here!" Chicken complained.

"As much as this tale interests me, the law says that only a prince can marry…" Leo replied before the old man cut him off.

"Have you ever heard of the golden rule, boy?" The old man asked him. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." The old man cracks a toothy grin, revealing a hideously bad mouth.

"So why would you ever share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" Leo asked.

"In order to retrieve it, I needed a young boy with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it. That's where you come in, boy." The old man told him.

"Yeah, except for one problem: this "cave" you mentioned is out there and we're stuck in here." Leo informed the old man, who responded by walking towards a wall and pushes open a secret exit.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Boy, there are things that aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" The old man asked, requesting assistance. Leo looks towards Chimchar, who shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

After Leo and the old man escape the dungeon, Leo is leading a horse with the old man and Chimchar on it. When they reach the cave's location, the cave itself spoke with the same thunderous voice.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave asked.

"It is I, Leo." Leo told the cave.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." The cave warned with a roar as the stairway inside opened.

"Remember, boy: first fetch me the lamp, then, you shall have your reward." The old man reminded him.

"C'mon, Chimchar." Leo told the flame-tailed chimp as the two entered the cave. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, they find themselves inside a gold room filled with lots of treasure. "Whoa! Would you look at all of this!?" Chimchar stared at Leo with concern. "Just a handful of this could make me richer than the sultan!" Chimchar then notices the treasure and with gleaming eyes full of greed, makes a break for it. Luckily, Leo took notice.

"Chimchar!" Leo shouted, making the Fire-Type Pokémon screech to a halt mid-run, right above a carpet. "Don't… touch… anything! We got to find that lamp." Leo and Chimchar make their way through the room, unaware that the carpet came alive and follows close behind. Chimchar then starts to get the odd feeling that they were being followed. Cautious, Chimchar turns around, right when the carpet drops to the floor flat. Chimchar moves on and the carpet follows again. Once again, Chimchar turns back, but the carpet rolls up and leans against a treasure pile. Chimchar takes this chance to tell Leo about it by tugging on his pant leg.

"Chimchar, will you please knock it off?" Leo asked him as they proceeded. The carpet follows again, only this time when Chimchar turned, the carpet jumped to the other side. The carpet takes this chance to tease Chimchar by brushing its neck with one of its tassels. Chimchar feels it and turns back, assuming a karate stance. The carpet then reaches down and plucks Chimchar's fedora off of him and wears it. Chimchar then sits down to think for a moment until the carpet waves a tassel in the Fire-Type's face. Both Chimchar and the carpet jump scared and run away. Chimchar unexpectedly tackles Leo to the ground.

"Chimchar! Are you crazy or something?!" Leo asked his pet, who turns his head to face the carpet, which peeks out from behind a pile of treasure. "A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. We're not here to hurt you." Shyly, the carpet slowly comes out, then picks up Chimchar's hat and dusts it off. It flies over to Leo and hands the hat to Chimchar next to him. The flame-tailed chimp Pokémon screeches and climbs onto Leo's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Chimchar. He won't bite you." Leo assured him. The carpet again hands the blue-haired boy Chimchar's hat, which Leo thankfully takes from its tassels. Chimchar then puts his hat back and angrily shakes his fist and screeches at it. Understanding Chimchar's unhappy mood, the carpet starts to walk away sadly.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you could help us." Leo requested. The carpet looks back with excitement. It flies back to the pair and wraps around them. "Hey, whoa! You see, we came here looking for a lamp." The carpet then motions them to follow it. "I think he knows where it is." Leo and Chimchar then start following the carpet to the location of the lamp.

* * *

 **(After the showdown, Frieza and the Ginyu Force lay defeated. Rex and Cody deactivate the barrier and give Akiza, Jack, Leo, Luna and Crow gas masks.)**

 **Obi-Wan: Had enough yet?**

 **Frieza: You may have won this round, but rest assured I will return to take what is mine!**

 **(Frieza and the Ginyu Force fly away)**

 **Leo: Yeah, you better fly away!**

 **Luna: Leo! Don't go antagonizing them.**

 **Crow: Luna's right. They're the ones who nabbed us and brought us here.**

 **Leo: (Growls, then sighs) I guess you're right, Crow.**

 **Me: I understand your dilemma, Leo, but since we're done here, let's get back to base. I heard Star-Lord managed to get his hands on some fireworks a couple of days ago.**

 **Falco: Well, what are we standing around for? Let's hurry back.**

 **Me: Good idea, Falco. You readers may review and happy belated 4** **th** **of July! Archer out!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Cave of Wonders, Part 2

**(After tomorrow's concert and returning the Gems and the Ninja to Smoke's base, I'm in the game room playing WWE 2K16 when Sonic and Nick enter)**

 **Nick: Hey there.**

 **Me: (I pause the game) Oh, hey Sonic, Nick.**

 **Sonic: How was Paris?**

 **Me: Apart from having to save the Chipettes, it was amazing. We saw a lot of sights. The Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre pyramid, the Eiffel Tower. And that was just the beginning. Marinette brought us to see a fashion show, we had dinner at the Tour d'Argent, and to finish things off, we saw the Chipettes perform live at the Olympia.**

 **Nick: Wow, sounds like you had a lot of fun. I wish I could go there.**

 **Me: All in due time, Ramos, all in due time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a chapter to get to work on.**

 **(I leave the game room to work on a new chapter.)**

* * *

Leoladdin

Chapter 6: The Cave of Wonders, Part 2

After an encounter with a magic carpet it leads Leo and Chimchar through the treasure-filled cave until they stop at a gigantic underground cavern. In the center is a large stone pillar with a stairway leading to the top. Water is surrounding the pillar with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. A beam of light is shining at the top. With nowhere else left to go, Leo begins to cross the bridge.

"Wait here." Leo told his pet as he crosses the bridge.

"Oh. Huh?" Chimchar spots a golden monkey shrine with a ruby egg in its hands. Its glow draws Chimchar to it hypnotically. Leo quickly climbs the stairs. The carpet sees Chimchar and grabs him by the torso trying to keep him away but to no avail just as Leo reaches the top and notices the lamp.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to…" Leo began as he turned around and see Chimchar escape the carpet's grip and make a beeline for the jewel. "Chimchar, NO!" But it was too late. Chimchar had already grabbed the jewel. As soon as he did, the room begins to shake and rumble.

"Infidels!" The cave's voice bellowed in anger.

"Uh-oh!" Chimchar exclaimed with fear.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure." The voice bellowed again. Chimchar nervously places the jewel back, but when he did, the jewel and the shrine holding it melts into lava. "Now you will never again see the light of day!" The cavern begins to collapse as Leo races down the steps until they flatten into a ramp and he skis down it until he flies into the air. The water surrounding the pillar turns into lava and he falls toward it until carpet catches him. He spots Chimchar on one of the rocks of the bridge. The chimp Pokémon looks left and right and notices the rocks sinking into the lava at a quick pace. The carpet races over and Leo grabs Chimchar at the last second. They soon notice a lava wave.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" Leo told the carpet. They race back through the caves, dodging the walls and falling debris. Chimchar latches on to Leo's head and covers his eyes.

"Chimchar, this is no time to panic!" Leo pried his pet off of his head and they see that they're flying straight for a wall. "Start panicking."

The carpet goes into a dive and through another cave, leading to the internal entrance. Outside, the old man notices the cave beginning to growl and close. Carpet and company nearly reach the exit until a boulder drops onto Carpet, sending it to the floor. Leo manages to grab on to the rock wall and holds on. He sees the old man at the top, within arm's reach.

"Quick, help me up!" Leo pleaded.

"Throw me the lamp!" The old man requested.

"I can't hold on any longer. Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp!" Leo reaches into his pocket and pulls out the lamp. He hands it to him and the old man raises it above his head in triumph.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yes! At last! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" The old man laughs as he places the lamp in his cloak pocket. He looks toward Leo, being pulled out by Chimchar. He kicks away the Fire-Type and grabs Leo by the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leo questioned.

"Giving you your reward." The old man told him as his voice changed back to Murdoc's normal voice. "Your eternal reward." He pulls out a black-bladed lightsaber and is about to stab Leo, until Chimchar bites his wrist, making him drop the lightsaber and let go of Leo, dropping him into the cave. The old man throws Chimchar into the cave as well and watches the both of them fall. The carpet manages to break free after a bit of struggling. It races up and catches Leo, though he already hit the wall several times, knocking him unconscious. The cave roars one final time before sinking back into the sand. Murdoc feels his wrist, feeling the force of the bite.

"Ugh, the nerve of that chimp!" Murdoc complained before regaining his composure and pulls off his disguise, grinning evilly. "Heh-heh-heh! No matter. I finally have what I seek!" He reaches into his pocket for the lamp, only to realize he can't feel it. "Wait. Where is it?" He looks to where the cave used to be and comes to a conclusion. "No. NO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the palace, Dawn is on her bed while Regulus looks at her, sad. Sultan Iroh walks in.

"Dawn?" Iroh asked. "Oh, dearest. What's wrong?"

"Murdoc… has… done something… terrible." Dawn explained, close to breaking into tears.

"There, there, there, my child. We'll set it right." Iroh reassured. "Now, tell me everything."

* * *

Back inside the cave, Leo lies unconscious on top of the carpet. Chimchar tries to wake him up. After a couple of tries, Carpet rises up, lifting Leo up. He awakes slowly.

"Oh, my head." Leo groaned as he looks up toward the sealed entrance. "We're trapped." He shakes his fist at the entrance in anger. "That two-faced son-of-a-jackal!" He calms down. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with the lamp." He is soon taken aback when Chimchar shows the lamp he pickpocketed from the old man.

"Why, you fiery little thief!" Leo takes a look at the lamp. "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." He rubs the lamp, but once he did, smoke suddenly comes out of the hole and the lamp starts glowing and shaking. Thankfully, Leo manages to hold on to the lamp. Then, Peter the Genie comes out with a yell.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OY!" Peter yelled. "Boy, I got to tell you, ten thousand years being stuck in that thing can give you such terrible neck pain. Hang on a second." Peter then takes Leo by the vest and hangs him by a rock on the wall. He then pulls his head off and spins it around with a yell. Carpet pulls Leo down. "Whoa! It's been so long since I've been out of there! Great to be back, ladies and gentlemen." He looks down at Leo, using the lamp end of him as a microphone. "Hi there, where you from? What's your name?"

"Uh, L-Leoladdin." Leo answered.

"Leoladdin!" Peter said as a neon sign with Leo's name lights up. "Hello, Leoladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Leo?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or how about 'Laddi?'" Peter then transforms into an Irishman in a kilt. "Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Laddi!'" He disappears and takes the form of a dog in the same kilt.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Leo assumed.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Peter vanishes in a puff of smoke and returns to his original form, spooking Chimchar. "Sorry, Fire-boy, hope I didn't singe the fur. Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yeah!" He shares a unique high-five with Carpet. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He lifts his beer-gut. "Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side; do I look different to you?

"Wait a minute! I'm…your master?" Leo asked as Peter slaps a mortarboard on his head and a diploma in his hand.

"That's right! He can be taught!" Peter shouted. "What would you wish of me…" He did an impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger "…The ever impressive…" He then appears in a clear cube "…the long contained…" He gets out holding a puppet of himself. "… often imitated…" He soon tosses the dummy aside. "…but never duplicated…" Peter then multiplies himself into multiple Peters that repeat the word "duplicated". "…Peter the Genie! Of! The Lamp!" He then goes into an Ed Sullivan impression. "Right here directly from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!" The Peter copies applaud for the original.

"Whoa, whoa, back up a sec! Wish fulfillment?" Leo asked.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He turns into a slot machine and the arm pulls down with tree Peters appear in the windows. "That's it, three." Three Peter caballeros come out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres." He turns into b/w Groucho Marx. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." The duck drops with the secret word "refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Leo whispered to his pet.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got there! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Peter told the young street urchin as he broke into song

 _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherazade had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck cause up your sleeve,  
You got a brand of magic that never fails!_

As he sings, he produces 40 thieves armed with blades who surround Leo with them. Peter soon appears in his vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes all of the thieves into submission.

 _You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how  
See all you got to do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say_

He makes a boxing ring appear and massages Leo in the corner. Peter then turns himself into a pile of fireworks and explodes after lighting the fuse. Then, he appears inside the lamp, grabs Leo's hand and rubs the lamp with it.

 _Mister Leoladdin sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No, no, no!_

Peter produces a table and chairs and then writes something down on a notepad, like a butler.

 _Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maître d!  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me._

Peter reappears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal, but enlarges his ear to listen to Leo. He finally explodes into four duplicate Peters.

 _Yes sir, we pride ourselves in service  
You're the boss, the king, the shah!  
Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?_

The Peters give him a shave, haircut and manicure, then Leo mysteriously appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by Chimchar and Carpet. Then Peter appears and fills the place with baklava.

 _Have some of column 'A'  
Try all of column 'B'  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

Leo appears balancing on a tray of food on a column with a giant A on top, then jumps over to a column of food with a B on top. He falls over and is caught by a cushion held by Peter. He opens his mouth and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Peter dressed as a magician comes out. The Mini Peter does a little dance with his two giant hands. Afterwards, the hands surround the Mini Peter and squash him into nothing.

 _Can your friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Du your friends pull this out their little hat  
Can your friends go poof!  
Well looky here  
Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?_

Peter pulls off his head and duplicates it and starts juggling them. He tosses them over to Leo, who juggles three of the heads with one hand and spins the last one on his fingertip like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto Peter, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a top hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit that later turns into a purple dragon. The flames it breathes turn into three beautiful harem girls, who dance around Leo. Just as he was enjoying them, they disappear.

 _So don't just sit there, slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer to all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs!  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what you wish I really want to know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
So all you got to do is rub like so, and oh!_

Peter mimics what he is calling Leo, then turns into a certificate, which rolls up and surrounds Leo. Peter pulls a long list written in Arabic out of Leo's ear and rubs his butt with it as if he's drying off after a shower.

 _Mister Leoladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never…had a…friend…like…me!  
You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Soon, the dancing harem girls reappear behind Leo and he leans in to kiss one. She turns into Peter, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence and four dancing camels in the other direction and a grand finale dance number ensues. Chimchar grabs as much gold as he could, but Peter wraps everything up in a twister and zaps it all away until they're back in the cave. Peter has a neon "applause" sign on his back. Chimchar turns his fedora over and seeing that it is empty, he pouts in disappointment.

"So what'll it be, master?" Peter asked, anxious of Leo's first wish.

"You're going to grant me any wish I want?" Leo asked.

"Ah, almost." Peter answered a la William F. Buckley. "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like?"

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Peter explains as he slices his head off with his finger. "So don't ask. Ah, rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." His head turns into a large pair of lips which kiss Leo. "You little punim, there." He lies on his back and as he sits back up, he transforms into a zombie. "Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it!" He grabs Leo and shakes him. He then poofs back to normal. "But other than that, you got it!"

Leo looks toward Chimchar, as if he has hatched a plan. Chimchar gives him the thumbs up. "Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Leo said. "Some all-powerful genie…can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Chimchar; he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're going to have to find a way out of here…" He starts to walk away leisurely until Peter stomps his foot down in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Peter glared. "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me?" As he asks questions, he gets madder and madder. "I don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes, so sit down!" They all board the carpet with Peter taking the form of an airline stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. We're… out of here!" The carpet and passengers fly out of the sand in the desert and off into the distance.

* * *

 **(After finishing the chapter in my office, I leave to find Yuma and the seven Barian Emperors at my door)**

 **Me: Yuma, guys. What seems to be the problem?**

 **Mizar: It's about Don Thousand.**

 **Me: Don Thousand? As in the supreme entity of Barian World Don Thousand? Is he back?**

 **Rio: That's exactly right. He's returned and has stolen the Numeron Code.**

 **Me: What?!**

 **Alito: We need your help in driving back Don Thousand back to Barian World.**

 **Dumon: And since we already have the seven Mythyrian Numbers, finding the Numeron Code will be easy.**

 **Yuma: Yeah, but beating him won't be easy.**

 **Me: I know, Yuma, but we won't give up, not while there's a legendary card to recover. I'll gather the other duelists and meet you outside. You readers may rate/review/fav/follow and the following song is a long-awaited tribute to the late, great Robin Williams. You will be missed. Archer out!**


	8. Chapter 7: Leo's First Wish

**(We return to the base and my phone starts ringing)**

 **Me: Archer here. Oh, hey Lincoln. How's the Dragon Ball search going? You guys found six? Awesome! Whoa, slow down. What happened? Lynn's been what?! Alright, I'll send Ladybug and Cat Noir to help. They're the only ones that can save her. Okay, talk to you later, Lincoln. (I hang up)**

 **Adrien: Who was it?**

 **Me: That was Lincoln. His sister Lynn's been Akumatized.**

 **Marinette: Why am I not surprised? But why does Hawk Moth want the Dragon Balls anyway?**

 **Me: Probably to wish for your Miraculous to be his. Anyway, I'm sending you to help Smoke and save Lynn.**

 **Marinette: Good idea. Let's go.**

 **(Marinette and Adrien leave for Chen's Island. I turn around and find that everyone else left)**

 **Me: Where'd everybody else go?**

 **(I begin searching the base to find everyone)**

* * *

Leoladdin

Chapter 7: Leo's First Wish

Daylight shone throughout the palace as Iroh, Dawn and Murdoc have a private meeting in the throne room. "Murdoc, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service… From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are exiled." Iroh reprimanded.

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Murdoc said, sure to keep his promise to Iroh.

"Dawn, Murdoc, now let's put this whole messy business behind us." Iroh said as he brought the hands of his vizier and daughter together. "Please?"

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess." Murdoc apologizes as he takes her hand to kiss it, but Dawn yanks it away.

"At least some good is coming out of my being forced to marry." Dawn glared. "When I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of you."

"That's nice. All settled, then." Iroh said. "Now, Dawn, getting back to this suitor business…" He then turns and notices Dawn walking out. "Dawn? Dawn!" He runs after her, leaving Murdoc and Chicken alone.

"If only I had gotten my hands on that lamp!" Murdoc scowls in anger.

"I will have the power to get rid of you!" Chicken repeated in his impression of Dawn. "Grr! To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives…"

"No, Chicken. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished… or beheaded." Murdoc said with his hand at his throat at the last part.

"Eeewwww!" Both Murdoc and Chicken cringed in disgust at the thought of being beheaded. Then an idea pops into Chicken's head

"Oh, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Murdoc? What if you were the chump husband?" Chicken asked him.

"What?" Murdoc asked; feeling insulted.

"Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, uh, you become the sultan!" Chicken explained.

"Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!" Murdoc said, impressed.

"Yes, merit! Yes!" Chicken continued. "And then, we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" He dive bombs off Murdoc's staff and onto the floor. "Kersplat!"

They both start laughing. "Chicken, I love the way your foul little mind works." They continue laughing over their plot to take over Toon Agrabah.

* * *

Meanwhile, the carpet flies Leo, Chimchar and Peter to an oasis. Peter is still in his stewardess form as the carpet comes in for a landing.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." The carpet stops and forms a set of stairs. Leo and Chimchar climb off the carpet. "Thank you. Goodbye, goodbye! Thank you! Goodbye!" Peter reverts back to normal. "Well, how do you like that, Mr. doubting Mustafa?"

"Oh, you sure proved me wrong." Leo casually said. "Now then, about my three wishes…"

"Doth my ears deceive me? Three?" Peter said. "You are down by ONE, boy!"

"Ah, no, I never actually made the wish to get out of the cave." Leo confessed. "You did that on your own."

Peter thinks for a moment and his jaw drops. "Well, I feel sheepish." He said as he transforms into a sheep. "All right you baaaad boy, but no more freebies."

"Fair deal." Leo said as he thought about his first wish. "So, three wishes. I want them to be good." He turns to Peter, who is swinging between two trees like a hammock. "Say, if you were me, what would you wish for?"

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case… ah, forget it." Peter thought aloud.

"What?" Leo asked.

"No, I can't…" Peter nervously replied.

"No, come on, tell me." Leo said, wanting to know.

"Freedom." Peter answered him.

Leo looks at the lamp in his hand. "You're a prisoner?" He asked.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." Peter told him before growing gigantic with his voice echoing. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" He then shrinks down, cramped inside his lamp. "Itty bitty living space."

"Peter, that's terrible." Leo said.

Peter comes out of the lamp. "But oh… to be free. Not have to go 'Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Peter, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out." Peter replied. "So you can guess how often that's happened."

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." Leo said.

"Uh-huh, right. Whoop!" Peter replied as his head turns into that of Pinocchio and his nose grows longer.

Leo pushes the nose back in and Peter's head returns to normal. "No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." He said as he offered a handshake.

"Well, here's hoping." Peter said accepting Leo's handshake. "Alright, let's make some magic!" He turns into a magician for a moment. "So how 'bout it? What is it you want most?"

"Well, I met this girl the other day…" Leo started thinking aloud before Peter cut him off.

"Bzzt! Wrong!" Peter exclaims and displays a heart with a cross through it on his chest. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"I know, I know, but Peter. She's smart and fun and…" Leo said staring off, thinking about Dawn.

"Cute?" Peter wondered.

"Beautiful." Leo replied, making Peter roll his eyes. "She's got these eyes that just…and this hair, wow…and her smile." He sighs dreamily, almost as if his heart had skipped a beat.

"Ami. C'est l'amour." Peter spoke in a French accent, sitting in a Parisian restaurant setting with Chimchar and Carpet.

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a…" Leo began before coming up with his first wish. "Hey, can you make me a prince?"

"Let's see here." Peter pulls out a Royal Cookbook. "Chicken a la king?" He pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" He feels a pinching on his finger. He yanks it out and a small snow crab is clamped on his finger. He flings it away. "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" A dagger comes out and tries to stab him. He yelps. "Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince." He glances at Leo slyly. "Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words."

"Peter the Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Leo declared his wish.

"All right! Woof-woof-woof!" Peter cheers as he takes on square shoulders and the appearance of Arsenio Hall. He soon takes the form a tailor/fashion designer. "First, that fez and vest combo is too much third century. These patches; what are we trying to say, beggar? No! Let's work with me here." He takes Leo's measurements, snaps his fingers and Leo's outfit changes into that of a regal Arabian prince. "I like it, muy macho! Now, still need something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!" Chimchar tries to cover himself with Carpet, but is zapped and he flies over.

"Uh-oh!" Chimchar chittered in fear as he is brought over.

"Here he comes," Peter said; he and Leo on a game show set where Leo stands behind a podium with his name on it. "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Toon Agrabah than riding on your very own brand new Camerupt! Watch out, it spits!" A door bearing Peter's face on it opens as Chimchar transforms into a Camerupt, spitting out of the side of its mouth on cue. "Hmm, not enough." Peter snaps his fingers and Chimchar transforms into a fancy white stallion. "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" He repeatedly snaps his fingers, turning Chimchar into a Ducklett, a Girafarig, a Tirtouga, a Badwagon, and back to his old self. "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" On the spell's keyword, Chimchar turns into a Mamoswine. Carpet struggles to get out from under Chimchar's size 50 feet. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Chimchar looks at his reflection in a pool of water, and then jumps into a tree in shock. The tree naturally bends right back to the ground, where Chimchar hangs on and looks at Leo upside-down.

"Chimchar, you look good." Leo complimented.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the Mamoswine, but we're not through yet." Peter said. "Hang on to your turban, kid; because we're gonna make you a star!" Fireworks went off in the oasis as Leo prepared to return to Toon Agrabah as a prince.

* * *

 **(I look within the only room I haven't checked: the banquet hall. I go inside and all of the lights are out)**

 **Me: Lights are out. Gloyd, if this is another one of your glow-in-the-dark tricks, I'm not falling for it.**

 **(Once I turn on the lights, I see everyone here with balloons, streamers and party poppers going off)**

 **Everyone: Surprise!**

 **Me: Whoa! No wonder I couldn't find everyone else.**

 **Lucas: What do you think?**

 **Me: What do I think? I couldn't have asked for a better surprise. Thank you.**

 **Sofia: No, thank you for being an amazing friend.**

 **Mason: And a superb leader. Happy birthday, Archer.**

 **Me: Thank you everyone. I couldn't have a better crew. Now let's get this party started! You readers may rate, review and fav and thanks to you all for wishing me a happy birthday. Archer out!**


End file.
